The Stronger Bond
by VampireSultana
Summary: "My darling servant.. mine to mold, I once said.. Being away for 30 years.. I wasn't here to mold you into who you are today. Please forgive me, my Seras Victoria." Rated M for later chapters (Will be added at a later time.) Reviews are appreciated!
1. Mine To Mold

_**A/N: So, I decided to write another fan fiction on Hellsing. This one will be more romantic, and slow paced. I want this one to be long. My own little fan fiction after Alucard came back after 30 years when they realize they have feelings for each other, which will begin to develop soon.**_

It was a dark night, the moon was full and red, Alucard had come back the week before. He was very impressed with Seras' development. She was drinking blood every day, keeping up her strength, and holding her own on missions. She, in his eyes, had turned into a very beautiful, elegant, sweet young draculina, but she was very frightening to enemies, and extremely deadly. He had realized this when he went on a mission with her the night before, he had barely been able to get half the ghouls before Seras had blown off their heads with her Harkonnen. They all trembled in fear before her. He was proud to call her his childe.

This one seemed no different than any other. though there were no missions. It was a night off. The scum vampires seemed to not want to lose anymore un-lives due to the vast amount they've already lost. Though Seras seemed different on this night somehow. She was shy around her master. She seemed to spend a lot of time in her room, and stuttered when Alucard called her. As Alucard was leaving his chambers, he saw his petit draculina leave her chambers, she ascended the stairs and walked into the main foyer. As she was about to enter the ballroom, Alucard appeared in front of her, and she squeaked. "M-master!" He simply grinned at her and walked around her. "What would my police girl be doing at this time, especially heading into a ballroom?" She gulped and shuffled her feet a little. "N-nothing sir! I shall be in the training room if you need me!" With that, she dematerialized and left him alone in the foyer. He chuckled. What was she hiding?

Seras was alone in the training room, throwing punches at an enforced punching bag made for Vampire strength. "That was too close.. I need to be more careful.. I'll go back in an hour.. hopefully he doesn't follow me again..

It was around 2 am when she attempted to go back to the ballroom. This time, Alucard was not there. She sent her powers through the building trying to sense where he was. She couldn't find him. It seemed he was hiding himself from her. She gulped and walked into the room. Little did she know that there were eyes watching her from the shadows. She walked over to the piano and sat down. She took a quick peek around one more time, then let out a nervous breath. She felt as if she was being watched. She rested her fingers on the keys, and began to play Chopin's Nocturne.

From the shadows Alucard was patient, listening to the music and waiting for the perfect time to emerge. Around 15 minutes of constant playing, Seras was completely focused on the music. So of course Alucard came out of the shadows, and slowly walked up to her, silently. She hadn't heard him, even when he stood directly behind her. She made no mistakes and it sounded beautiful. He hated to disturb her. But it was just too much fun to bug her. He smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder. She jumped and nearly fell off her seat. She looked up at who had interrupted her and her face went red. "Master! I'm so sorry! I.. I was just.. I was playing on the piano, I didn't think anyone was listening!" He chuckled and put up his hand to stop her rambling. "My little draculina, you have a wonderful talent.. There is no need to apologize. But Chopin? It surprises even me to find out that you've learned his music and play it so flawlessly at such a young age..? Even pianists at the age of 70 to 80 sometimes still make mistakes. But I heard none from you.. Take it from someone who had taken a liking to his music, and actually went to one of his performances.." Seras gasped at his compliments, but she was more surprised that he had actually seen the man in concert. She thought he would never even be interested in human performances. "But sir.. I never thought you'd be the type to go to a performance filled with humans.." He laughed out loud then. "My dear, just because I am a vampire, does not mean I don't like to indulge in activities such as seeing a nice orchestra, or any type of elegant performance once in a while. I do like my classics."

Seras was shocked. She had never known this about her master. Though, she'd never asked. But it seemed they had something in common. Classical music, and the sound of a piano. She knew how she could get close to him now! She smiled and sat back down on the seat, and he sat beside her. She looked up at him and he smiled at her. "Is there.. Anything you would like me to play, Master? I learned to play when I was very young, just after my mother and father was murdered. It was the only way I could.. in a way.. Get away. And after you disappeared, I.." She looked down, her bangs covering her face. "I was so sad, I decided to begin playing again. I started by playing Moonlight Sonata by Beethoven after you were gone." Alucard placed his hand on her shoulder. "Would you mind playing it for me?" Her face turned red and she gulped, she turned to the piano and Alucard got up to give her more room, but he stood behind her with his hands on her shoulders. She began to play. Once again, flawless. Ah this music brought him back. The 1800's was such a good century. He gently caressed her shoulders with his thumbs to calm her a little more.

His thoughts began to drift. "My darling servant.. mine to mold, I once said.. Being away for 30 years.. I wasn't here to mold you into who you are today. Please forgive me, my Seras Victoria." She stopped playing and looked up at him sadly. "My darling master, mine to serve. I've been in your place for all these years.." She held onto his hand which held her shoulder. "You've been forgiven many years ago.." She chuckled. "Master.. without you, I never would have been who I am today. Sir, I am a vampire because of you, though my beginning to drink was caused by Pip.. But his blood was willingly given to me.. right before he died, he told me to take it so we could finish that horrible war.. And I did.." She looked up into his eyes, which stared back. "Oh Master..." She stood up causing him to take a step back as she leaped on him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I've missed you so.. Are you proud of me..?" Her question shocked him. Proud of her? She practically took out the entire zeppelin by herself. She took care of the entire manor and killed every enemy in her way. She kept Master Integra alive throughout the entire ordeal. Was he proud of her? "Of course I'm proud of you.." He wrapped one arm around her waist and placed the other on the back of her head as she sobbed into his shoulder. "In the past few days while I was sent on that boat to kill that scum Nazi female vampire.. You've grown more in those few days than you had in the months I've known you.. You'd drunken blood of your own free will, and continue to this day.. You've kept Master Integra alive.. and sane.. throughout all these years.." As they stood there holding each other. Mina Harker is his past.. Little Seras Victoria is his future. "You've even saved me.. my darling draculina.. When Anderson attempted to slice me in half, to get to my heart.. you stopped him.. and woken me." She smiled between sobs. "I tried my best Master.. I couldn't bear to lose you forever... If I let him.. you wouldn't have ever come back.." She leaned back to look at him in the eyes, his face was soft, with a small smile. It made her weak at the knees, luckily he's keeping her in the air. "If I must be quite honest with you, Master, I found you quite attractive what that mustache. Your accent was quite attractive as well." She giggled, blushing slightly and he chuckled. He set her down and placed his hand between her shoulder blades, leading her out of the ballroom, and back down into his chambers. She stopped at his door. "Master?" He smiled and walked inside, then waved his hand, beckoning her. "Come my draculina. Join me for some wine." She stared at him, this was new.

She slowly walked inside and stood in front of him as he poured the glasses and handed her one. "You've become a vampire, a powerful, feared, dangerous vampire. And I couldn't be more proud." Seras spoke up and held her glass to his. "I toast this to your return, and to you in general. You, whom without I would not be who I am today. My dear master." Alucard smiled, flattered. He toasted her glass and took a sip of his own. He placed his glass on his table, and looked up, his hands behind his back. He was deep in thought. "There are no more dangerous battles like that one.. Hopefully none like it in a long time. My being back for only a week will not cut it. I have no excuses. I know you as the weak, fledgling vampire you used to be who refused blood.. But this new you.." He turned to look at her, the backs of his fingers trailing down her cheek, neck, then finally her shadow arm. "I don't exactly know this new you too well.. and I wish to know more.." She blushed a little, then reached up with her right arm, holding onto his hand. "We have centuries, Master.. All the time in the world." Alucard shook his head. "This I know.. but I do not plan for me to be your master forever." She gasped at that, and covered her mouth with her hands. "M-master.. I do not wish to be parted from you!" Alucard smiled and took her hand, kissing the top of it. "You will not be parted from me, Seras." He cared deeply for her. He could almost say he loved her as much as he knew she loved him. But this would take time.. Once he's fallen completely for her, which shouldn't be too long, he will mate her. For she is the only other female vampire who could almost rival his own power. She is almost as feared as he is. She looked up at him, a trail of blood tears down each cheek, and glistening eyes. "What do you mean? I will be parted from you if we do not have a bond anymore Master.." Alucard chuckled and placed his hand atop her head. "I wish to create a bond much stronger, Seras. It will take time, so do not worry just yet." She tilted her head and wiped away her tears. "But Master, what bond would you be talking about?" He began walking over to his throne, picking up his glass and taking another sip. "That, my dear Seras, you will find out when the time comes. Until then, we stay as we are." Seras looked down into her glass, frightened for the future, but sipped her wine.

She walked over to his throne as he sat down, and she sat down on the arm of the throne he wasn't using. He chuckled, then took her glass, placing it on the table. She was taken by surprise but squeaked when she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her onto his lap. She was very petit compared to him, her feet barely reached the ground. She looked up to see his face, and she blushed, his arm supporting her back. She leaned her head against his chest and she closed her eyes. There was a comfort being held by him. No, there was no heat, no heart beat, but when he held her, there was comfort. She opened her eyes and looked up at his face, only to see him looking back down to her. Her eyes locked onto his lips, they looked so soft, so kissable.. Oh how she longed to kiss those perfect alabaster lips of his. Would he let her in? Her thoughts were lost as he leaned back into his throne. She sat up into a much more comfortable position. He smiled at her. "You've become so strong." Seras closed her eyes, but opened them back up, smiling at her master, she placed her hand on his cheek softly. "Would.. would you like to see my progress..? I've learned that memories.. they travel through blood, master.. take my blood and see my memories. See what you have missed over these years." She bore her neck to him, and he looked at her a bit surprised, but held her the same way he did when he bit her the first time. He cradled her head and she closed her eyes, leaning her head into his hand. He slowly leaned her head back, and bit into the same mark he left behind. He began to take in her essence, her sweet, sweet blood. She let out a soft moan as he latched on, and her fingers tangled into his silken raven locks.

He saw Zorin take away her eyes, and her arm. He saw Pip's death, and Seras crying over her loss. He saw him offer his blood before he died and she did, she took his blood. Took him into herself. He then saw her anger, and how terrifying she was to her enemies. How she killed Zorin to put it mildly. He was beaming with pride over what he was witnessing. He saw the small touching moment they shared, noticing how he had looked in this form, he looked so proud that she had finally drank blood. He saw the fear in her eyes as Anderson nearly cut him down the middle, how fast she reacted to try to save him. He saw her defeat the werewolf who had helped her kill him. He saw his disappearance through her eyes, felt how sad she'd become. Then he saw the death of the major. Her Harkonnen wasn't powerful enough to shoot through the glass, but his eyes grew and the smile on his face became sinister as he saw her pull a giant cannon from the floor, .88 mm shells. It tore through the glass, through the major and through the Zeppelin. He saw as Sir Integra lost her eye, and finally killed the Major. Then he witnessed the escape. The 30 years that had passed were quiet as the manor and the rest of London got rebuilt. But throughout the 30 years, though the memories went fast because nothing really happened, other than Seras completely obliterating every scum vampire in her way. He watched her progression, but he knew deep in her heart, he felt the deep sadness and depression she held for losing him. As he pulled away from her neck slowly, and licked his lips, getting the remaining drops, he looked down at her. It seemed she enjoyed him biting her just as much as he did. She was blushing. her hand fell back to her lap. The slight scent of her arousal was coming off of her and he nuzzled his face into her neck, licking the wound. "My dear Seras, to witness your progression through memory, there truly is nothing like it, unless you've witnessed it firsthand." Seras smiled, but it faded away to sadness after she remembered he didn't want to keep her as his fledgling forever.

He frowned slightly. "Seras, I've told you, I will be making a stronger bond, but that will come at a later time. We both still need time.." She wrapped her arms around his neck loosely and held him to her. "I just.. don't want to lose you master." He smiled gently, as she pulled back, and brushed the backs of his fingers across her cheek, and down her neck. "I'm afraid, that for now, I cannot return your feelings just yet." Her eyes widened. "Master.. I.." He held his hand up to stop her. "Do you forget about our bond? I know what's going on in your head.. Though I am flattered." He chuckled. She went even redder and buried her face in his shirt. "M-master.. I never thought.. oh dear.. Sir, I admit, I do love you.. very much.. but you told me you can't return my feelings just yet.. what is that supposed to mean?" He chuckled once more. "It means that in time, I will. But if you wish to know my plans now, then I'm afraid it won't be a surprise when it actually happens. Be patient my dear police girl." She nodded then slid herself off his lap. "Sir, the sun should be rising soon.." He stood up "So it would seem. Go my dear, and get some rest, you'll be needing it for tomorrow." She quirked her head to the side. "Huh?" He smiled and placed his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "You will find out tomorrow." She nodded and before she turned around to run back to her room, she walked up to him, and jumped up, kissing his cheek in the process since she was so small. She blushed and ran off to her room leaving him standing there with a grin. "Sweet dreams, my Seras Victoria." Truth be told, he would free her the next night, and take her as his mate. He does love her. At first he was willing to wait a few months. But offering up her neck and memories to him, then seeing all she's done. It stirred something inside him, and confirmed his feelings towards the young draculina. Tomorrow night will prove most interesting.

_**A/N: And that my dear viewers is the first chapter to my new Hellsing story! Reviews are appreciated! I hope you all enjoyed it!**_


	2. The Shattered Bond

_**A/N: I saw how many people loved my first one so I decided to make another chapter! People seem to like how I have Alucard act. This is how I see it. I don't see him as cruel. He's more of a teacher and a mentor before he falls for her. He's trying to teach her. He'd call her stupid for having these feelings before, but he used to be human too, right? Who's to say he doesn't still have at least a spec of those human feelings left in him? Namely love? Enjoy!**_

As Seras slept, Alucard was pacing. These feelings came up fast.. But he would accept them. If God made him like this, and gave him these feelings, surely there must be a reason. Not that he was complaining, his Police Girl is of his blood. Now that she'd become a true vampire after she'd drunken from Pip, almost nothing could possibly stand in her way. With them both together, they'd be virtually impossible to beat. But then there's the matter of making her his no life queen. Who knows how much power she'll acquire after she drinks from him? She might almost be his equal. He grinned at the thought. It will start when she wakes up, in place of her morning blood packs, she will drink from him. The only time he felt a vampire bite him was when Mina drank from him. Mina was the only one he turned who took from him in return. After Seras drinks from him, He will then tell her of his intentions. But drinking from him is her first step. Before he went to sleep he materialized in Sir Integra's office and she nearly jumped out of her skin. "Alucard! You frightened me, though you shouldn't. You seem to do this a lot. What do you want now? If you're wondering there are no missions for you yet. I just woke up, I'll let you know when you wake up tonight." He merely chuckled. "I wish to mate with Seras, master. I'm planning to have her drink from me when she awakes. Then make her my bride." Sir Integra stared at him and pulled out a cigar, cut off the tip, placed it between her lips then lit it with her silver zippo. She took a drag and blew it out her nose before leaning back in her chair. "Are you certain you want this Alucard..? You know if you choose a bride, the one to mate with, you mate with for eternity." He grinned and bowed to her. "I am well aware of what it means. I am asking you if I may." She closed her eyes and pulled the cigar out of her mouth and ashed it in the ash try. "You may. But Alucard, just a warning. If you dare hurt her. I'll shoot you in the face. Again." He grinned at her and materialized back into his chambers and in his coffin. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

The sun descended from the sky as the moon began to rise turning the sky into twilight until the sun fully disappeared into the horizon. Just as the stars began to appear, Seras opened her eyes and opened her coffin. She stood out of her coffin and went to the table to fetch her daily blood, but instead of her blood, was Alucard sitting in her only chair with her feet crossed on her table, wearing his red fedora and his orange glasses. Her eyes opened wide. "M-master! What are you doing here?" He stood up and smiled at her. "It is time Seras." She backed up a little. "Time for what, master?" He walked closer to her. "Time for you to drink. I will explain my motives after." She gulped and shook her head. "No master! I cannot! I don't wish to be parted from you!" In the blink of an eye he had her in his arms. "I vow to you, I will not leave." He chuckled. "If it makes you feel better, we will still be working together. For I cannot leave hellsing being master Integra's servant." Seras began shedding tears of blood. "M-master, It's not that, I wish to still be bonded to you, I do not wish to lose this bond!" Alucard narrowed his gaze at her. "Seras. Did I not tell you last night of a stronger bond I wished to make with you, after I broke this one? I will explain my actions to you after you take my blood." Seras looked down. She didn't understand.. But she needed to trust her master. He wouldn't lie to her, would he?

He picked her up bridal style and sat back on her chair, holding her close to him. "Forgive me Seras, but it's something that must be done in order for me to have the first step done." She looked up at him sadly. "First step..?" He placed his hand on her head and she leaned it against his shoulder. "As I have said before, I will explain my actions after it is done.. Now, Seras, if you will..?" She placed her hand on his neck and sat up a bit straighter. Her head rested against his shoulder. She brought her mouth closer to his neck and softly bit into it. She felt his nectar spill into her mouth, and she let out a soft moan, latching on tighter. He grunted softly at first, then smiled. He smiled wider when he felt the bond shatter. Seras whimpered. She was frightened. She felt alone now. Did he lie? Was pushing her away really his intention? What was she supposed to do now..?

She retracted her fangs and pulled away, then looked down. She licked the remaining blood off her lips, then Alucard lifted her head with his index finger. He leaned in and licked a stray drop of blood that had trailed down the corner of her mouth. Her sad eyes looked up at him at if asking why. He smiled at her. "My dear Seras you are now free. But I shall now explain my intentions, as promised. My plan is to make you my bride. That is the stronger bond I was speaking of. I wish to mate you, my dear." He ran the backs of his fingers down her cheek and she took in a gasp. Her eyes went wide. He wanted her like that..? Why? What was so special about her? What did he see in her? "Mas-I mean.. Alucard.. why? What about me do you find suitable for a mate..?" He smiled and his hand creeped around her head, cupping it. "Seras.. You should give yourself more credit. Look at yourself, You are not only a beautiful draculina. You are powerful, feared by many. Your powers have developed far faster than any other vampire I've known. You could very well almost be my equal, Seras." She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She still had to wrap her mind around the thought of her being Alucards bride. His mate. Will he love her, or continue treating her as a servant? Would he be willing to treat her as his lover? "Alucard.. Will things be different..?" He began to pet her hair softly. "What do you mean different.. Seras?" She drew in a breath and leaned her head against his chest. "Will I still be treated like your fledgling..?" He smiled at her and shook his head a little. "No, Seras. You will be treated as you should be. With love, and respect. My equal. My bride and queen." She was shocked. His equal? She went to being lowest of the low, a sad excuse for a vampire, to being his equal. One he's planning to mate. Could she go through with it..? Was she ready? She is still a virgin. She began to blush unconsciously as she looked away. He chuckled softly. "I understand you are scared, but there is no need to be. We have many years yet. Things take time my dear." He grinned and she stood up. She held her hands behind her back. "I wish to be connected with you again.. I feel so vulnerable right now.." She then wrapped her arms around herself, as if she was giving herself a hug. "I don't feel right without you.." He uncrossed his legs from the table and stood up. "Why my dear, we can begin right now if you wish." He teased and grinned.

She began to blush and her eyes went wide. "M-master! I.." She blushed darker and he began walking closer to her. She began stepping back the closer he got. Her back hit the wall and he placed both his hands beside her head on the wall behind her. He leaned in and grinned at her. She stared at his eyes through his orange-tinted glasses. "M-master I do want this, I really do but.. I um.. This is very soon!" Alucard chuckled and halted his movements. Their noses almost touching. "It's not soon enough my dear.." He backed away slowly from her. "I've been alone for centuries. I admit, I've shared a bed a few times in the years I've walked this earth. But the last time I have was many decades ago." Seras looked away from him. "Will you promise me that you won't toss me aside like you've done the others..?" Alucard narrowed his eyes at her and held onto her arms, though not tight enough to leave a bruise. "Do not ever compare yourself to other women. None of them were worthy enough to make me want to mate with them, they were solely to push down my lust. Over 600 years, I've waited for you.. Seras Victoria.. Please do not deny me." Seras looked up at him. His blood red eyes looking back into hers. She took off his glasses and she gasped. His mask was down. In his eyes she saw the soul of a broken, sad man. He was truly lonely. This was how she could tell he wasn't lying to her. His face said it all. And it shocked her, she'd never seen him so vulnerable. She reached up, taking off his fedora. He looked down at her and leaned in holding her head in his hands gently before pressing his lips against hers. She breathed in through her nose, her eyes open wide in shock. He deepened the kiss by sucking in her bottom lip, and she began to close her eyes. She gave in. With his hat in one hand, glasses in the other, she wrapped her arms around his neck, slanting her head a bit to get a better angle. His lips were as soft as velvet. His hands left her cheeks and began moving down her body, resting on her hips. He pulled back after a few minutes which seemed like an hour and she looked up at him with glazed over eyes. "I want this, Alucard.. I need this.. And if what you were telling me before was true... You need this maybe more than I do." He smiled at her. The smile turned into a grin and he took his glasses back from her politely and put them on. Seras smiled and placed his hat on his head for him. He leaned down and gave her a peck on her lips. "We will begin tomorrow night my dear. For now, relax, I will be back." She grabbed onto his coat. "Where are you going?" He smiled and placed his hand on her head, ruffling her hair a little. "To see master Integra. She may have some work for me, or us." Seras let go of his coat and he kissed her forehead. "Until later, darling." With that he dematerialized, leaving her alone in her room. She smiled and sat in her chair, thinking of what's to come the next night.

When Alucard materialized into Sir Integra's office, she nearly fell off her chair. "Damn vampire! Why can't you walk in here like everyone else?!" Alucard merely grinned at her, and bowed. "Master, you asked me to come in tonight, for there may be some scum vampires who need to be dealt with." She picked up her cigar which she had placed on the side of her ash tray, and placed it between her lips, taking a drag and blowing it out her nose as she sorted through files on her desk before she came to one on the right hand corner of her desk. She pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Ah, Apparently there's an old abandoned building on the eastern side of London. There appears to be a gathering there, of vampires who come together all around Britain once a month. And there appears to be a meeting later tonight. I want both you, and Seras to go on this mission. It will go faster if you both went. I want you both gone within the hour." Alucard grinned and bowed once more before he dematerialized out of her office.

As he materialized back into Seras' room, he felt arms wrap around his waist. He looked down to see content blood red eyes look back up at him. Alucard smiled and placed his hand on her lower back. "Seras. We have a mission. Apparently there's a meeting between vampires around Britain at an abandoned building on the eastern side of London. We leave in 10 minutes." A grin appeared on Seras' face that made Alucard proud as her harkonnen appeared in her hands. He smiled down at her and walked out of her room with her following behind him, and into his room. He picked up his Jackal and his Casull, placing them in his pockets before picking Seras up and phasing through walls and floors until they got to the front door. Once outside, he witnessed Seras make a run for the front gates before jumping in the air, her shadowed arm turning into a pair of wings on her back before she sped off like red lightning in the sky towards the east. He looked over his glasses and grinned speeding off after her.

They arrived around the same time in front of the building, it took them about half an hour to get there. It was an abandoned hospital. Which made it even creepier than it already was. Alucard phased through the walls and Seras jumped onto the roof, hiding behind a large vent. Waiting for the vampires to arrive. As Alucard walked through the halls he could understand why the vampires would choose the place. It was creepy enough to dissuade anyone from coming anywhere near the building. He leaned against the wall, and took out a cloth, beginning to polish his guns. He'd just about gotten bored when he saw Seras phase through the ceiling and land in front of him. "Alucard, they're here." He grinned and loaded the clips into his guns, and took the safety off. Seras ran down the hallways and waited around the corner from the front door. They waited a few more seconds before the front doors finally opened. There were at least 30-50 vampires that arrived. It was a gathering for vampires around Britain after all. The lead of them lead them down the hallways until they end up in the waiting room. The room was very large. They all stopped when they got in the room. Alucard was sitting in one of the seats with his feet on a dusty table, with his hands, fingers entwined, resting on his stomach. He looked up at them and grinned. "It was about time you got here. We were getting bored." The leader looked around and scoffed. "We? You're the only one here!" Alucard chuckled, and the man spoke up. "You will answer me now! Who are you, and where is this friend of yours? If you're here for the gathering, I specifically asked no weapons!" Alucard laughed. "If I was here for this little gathering of yours, I'd have read the rules and I would not have brought my guns. Obviously I'm not here for your meeting." Just then Seras phased through the wall next to the lead vampire and walked over to Alucard. "My, my dear Alucard, are you playing with these low-lives? Haven't we spoken about this before? It's rude to keep Sir Integra waiting and stalling on our mission." Alucard stood up and pulled out his Casull. "I guess you're right. It may be time we got down to business, isn't it, my Seras Victoria?" She smiled and pulled out her harkonnen and pointing it at the group who began to laugh. One of the other men spoke out. "You? Just two of you against all of us? Like hell you'll win!" He'd just finished his last word when Alucard blew off his head. "If you're trying to use odds against us.. Just remember this.. Remember 30 years ago.. When London was left in ruin.. The one vampire that did that.. That was me.. and the one female vampire who'd defended Hellsing manor on her own. Was this little vampire here. We're on a mission to obliterate you. All of you. And stop these meetings from happening ever again." He pointed both his guns at the crowd and Seras had her sights locked onto the leader.

The leader took a step back when he found out everyone's chances of survival are extremely slim. Only a few had the guts to stand up to them, and they were incinerated by Seras' cannon. They'd turned to ash. The ashes resembled the dust on the floor, nobody would ever find out. Alucard laughed "You are the lowest of the low. You're not worthy of even calling yourself a vampire, you're lower than the dirt on the bottom of my boot! I'll send you straight to the deepest pits of hell!" Ad with swift movements of his hands and guns, he blew off their heads, each of them splattered against the wall before turning to dust, until the only one left alive was the leader. Alucard merely grinned like he was a mad man. Seras stepped up to the leader and looked him in the eye. "Tonight I had drunken his blood.. Which means I'm much more powerful than I was 30 years ago.. You wouldn't have stood a chance with just one of us, let alone both.. I would spare you to send you back to your creator, to instill fear into them. But our mission is to destroy everyone. No one left alive. Including you.." With that she fired her cannon at his head at point blank range, blowing off his entire top half of his torso before everything collapsed into dust, along with everything else.

Seras stoof there, brushing off the dust from her uniform and smiling. "This will take some getting used to. I've never felt so strong before." Alucard walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You will only get stronger my dear. Let us go back home and give in our report to Master Integra. After that.." He moved his head so that she could feel his breath on her ear, then to add goosebumps, he spoke in his Romanian accent. "You're all mine.. Seras Victoria." She shivered and nearly melted in his arms as they dematerialized back to Hellsing, leaving behind the dust and ashes of their enemies.

_**A/N: Oh my god I'm so sorry I took so long to update! I've been going through a lot and had no time to finish, but I finally found the time! I hope you enjoyed it! Reviews are appreciated! UPDATE: I've been trying to upload this chapter for a while, and it was saying that the chapter was there, I could preview it, but I couldn't see it as if I was a normal reader. I'm glad it finally posted. But I'm dreadfully sorry for the delay!**_


End file.
